


Par Amour

by AokiTsukiMichite



Series: Stranger Things [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to be added, Neglect (Kinda), Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Billy Hargrove, Set Somewhere Between End of Season 1 and Beginning of Season 2, Slow Burn, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokiTsukiMichite/pseuds/AokiTsukiMichite
Summary: Steve is struggling after the events of Season 1 and despite the company of the kids he can't help but feel lonely.Author Note: I just really love Steve and Steve and Billy together so I wrote this.Title taken from Romeo et Julliete, Les Enfants de Verone.NOTE 14/07/2020 - CHAPTER ONE AND TWO COMBINED I LIKE LONGER CHAPTERS. WHAT WHAT CHAPTER THREE IS BEING COMBINED WITH WHAT WOULD HAVE BEEN CHAPTER FOUR.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Stranger Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590109
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Stranger Things

Steve sat alone in his house, it wasn't an unusual occurrence as his parents were travelling the world together on business ventures. The hefty sum in the bank account and occasional phone calls are the only interactions he's had with his parents for months. The main benefit of the money being able to treat the kids to afternoons at the arcade and to provide snacks for the weekly mass sleepover, held at his house of course. It was odd to Steve how he had gone from preppy, popular King Steve to outcast Babysitter Steve. Despite Nancy dating Will's brother, they no longer spoke to each other, Jonathon remaining at the centre of her attention. This saddened Steve to some extent, he missed what he had, but he didn't miss her. He wanted to experience the feeling of being loved and accepted again, sure Steve had the kids that adored him, especially Dustin, but the feeling of being loved by a partner is something else entirely. 

To Steve the feeling of being loved by a partner is to be accepted for who he is, to be given the affection he has not often received and to feel content and stable with the current state of his life. Nancy gave him her love, her affection, her acceptance and of course most of all made him feel content, something which he had never felt before. But she took her love back and gave it to another. Steve can admit that he had his faults, that he wasn't the greatest boyfriend he could have been, but how was he to know how to properly express him love when he had been starved of it for so long. 

His parents weren't and are not abusive; they never hurt Steve physically, but emotionally yes. Some may even call what Steve has experienced neglect. Even before they travelled for months at a time, when Steve was still a young child he was mostly ignored. Whilst his father worked from early morning to the evening and his mother spent her time socialising and shopping, Steve spent his time in day-care. When Steve was old enough to go to school the travelling began, Steve being supervised by a nanny or babysitter during the hours he wasn't school, sometimes his parents would be away for a maximum of five days at a time. As expected, as he moved onto middle school the amount he saw his parents gradually decreased and once he was old enough to cook and care for himself, the babysitters and nannies stopped. By the time Steve reached high school his parents were often away for months at a time. Steve's parents loved him, or at least that's what they told him on the monthly phone calls and visits during the holidays. Steve liked to tell himself that he believed them. 

There was Tommy and Carol of course, but they too had left him. When he had changed his demeanour by dating Nancy their friendship had become strained, and when he got wrapped in the Upside Down mess and assumed the role of babysitter, he lost them entirely. And like the loss of Nancy, Steve was hurt by the loss of his two best friends. Both Carol, Tommy and Steve had been close friends since childhood when they all met on the first day of school. It was at an age where Steve was shy and unknowing of how to properly socialise with peers due to not really having proper friends before; he had been known to play alone at day-care. Carol being the sympathetic young girl that she was invited Steve to play with both herself and Tommy, the trio maintaining their friendship as they grew. 

Although Steve had lost a lot over a short span of time, he had gained something too: his kids. Dustin is the one he's closest too and his favourite (but he'll never admit it). Mike is cautious around Steve unsure of how to act around his sister's ex-boyfriend and now regular babysitter. Will finds comfort in Steve's presence, his kind nature and willingness to give providing him with a sense of normality; Steve not treating him any differently to the other kids due to what he suffered. Lucas is a mix of Mike and Will, he is more accepting of Steve's role as babysitter and will at times hold conversations with him, but is unsure of what to treat Steve as. Dustin treats Steve like an older brother and Lucas doesn't quite consider him to be that yet. El adores Steve and some may say she loves him more than Dustin does. El understands that Steve has too felt pain and although it wasn't to the extent El suffered, she feels comforted that there's someone else who hasn't had a great childhood too. 

Last to be accounted for are the parents. Dustin’s mother loves Steve the most and is especially grateful for the brother figure he is to her son. Mrs Henderson often invites Steve round for dinner, offering him hugs and treats which she has baked. Hopper is well Hopper, he sees that El feels a connection to Steve and trusts him with her safety, the man subtly checking up on Steve to ensure he’s okay whilst his parents are away, unaware of how bad things are for Steve, but he doesn’t hate Hopper for that. Mr and Mrs Wheeler are polite to Steve and appreciative of him babysitting Mike, but feel awkward due to his and Nancy’s breakup, but care about him despite that. Like Mrs Henderson, Mr and Mrs Sinclair adore Steve, the teen occasionally babysitting for their young daughter too and despite her initial defiance Erica adores Steve too. Mrs Byers is the most grateful for Steve above all the other parents, she like Hopper is aware of the horrors of the Upside Down and has seen what comfort he has been to her son Will. 

So what does all of this mean? 

Steve is a sixteen year old who within the span of a few weeks has lost his first love, his two best friends and any little normality he once possessed. Long before this his parents determined that they would be the first to abandon him. They deprived him of parental love and affection; leaving a shy and lonely boy behind. Steve built himself up with the help of Tommy and Carol, just for it all to come crashing down on him again. Yes, he’s not shy again like he once was, but he’s lonely. Steve spends all the time that he can with the kids, but it doesn’t entirely fill the void left behind.Steve longs to have a group of friends his age to accept him once more and a love to call his own. He’s never had love from a parent so he knows that’s something he’ll never get and yet he years for it. 

This leaves Steve, a child who had to grow up and care for himself too fast, by himself in a largely empty house, tears lining his cheeks as he lays curled up, tangled in his sheets.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets new boy Billy Hargrove and finds a friend in classmate Robin Buckley.
> 
> Billy meets King Steve and picks Max up from school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Stranger Things.
> 
> I aim to have another chapter out tonight... Hope you enjoy this one.

Steve had been off school for some time now embarrassed by the beating he received from Jonathan; taking some time to nurse his wounds and keep and eye on the kids. Although Steve had joined later on in the fight against the Upside Down monsters, he had heard about what the kids had been through and for some reason felt obligated to look after them. After he himself had witnessed the horrors he couldn't imagine how much worse it would have been for the kids to view such things. And as a result he became the kids babysitter, not only to occupy his time, but to do something other than sitting alone at home feeling guilty and lonely.

Steve had felt bad about what happened to Barb and reached out to Nancy for both answers and to apologise. It was the last time he spoke to his ex-girlfriend, the brunette thinking it would be best he kept his distance. It made sense to Steve, he had been the cause of Barb's death to some extent and Nancy had Jonathan now, she didn't need Steve. The kids however did.

The kids needed him for rides to the arcade and to be a host for sleepovers and party meetings... or whatever the kids called them. Steve didn't mind this one bit, it felt nice to be wanted and needed by someone, to have a purpose. Spending time with the kids, dinners at Mrs Henderson's and Dustin's house and small interactions with the other parents was the only socialisation Steve got.

His parents had made their monthly call a few days prior asking the usual: how he was, how his grades were, if he and Nancy were still together and to let him know they wouldn't be home for a few more months yet. Steve told them he was fine, that things between him and Nancy didn't work out and inquired to how they themselves were. That's all there was to it. His parents made the typical excuse that they had some important work to do and bid their goodbye's and love you's. This only made Steve feel worse.

The kids, all except Dustin had been too busy for Steve the past few days and that only added to the depression that Steve was feeling. He was back to school tomorrow, the school having insisted he show them a medical note or they would call his parents to force him to come into school. Not having the ability to forge a doctor's note and his wounds being mostly healed, he had grudging replied he'd be back in on Monday.

Steve had been given all work missed to him by one of his teachers, Mrs Jones, who had a particular fondness for Steve and for such reasons made sure he got the work from all of his classes. Steve's work didn't take up his time for very long however, and despite most of his peer's beliefs Steve was in no way stupid. Steve was surprisingly smart, Nancy having encouraged him to actually put effort in, so that he had a chance of getting into a good college in future. Since then Steve had been showing his true talents scoring B's and A's in all of his classes, his teachers shocked, but pleased with the sudden change in Steve.

This was another reason for his increasingly unstable friendship with Tommy and Carol which eventually ceased. Tommy had been jealous of his friend's grades, using his hatred of Nancy as an excuse for his anger. Carol said nothing, she stayed on her boyfriend's side and agreed with his views, echoing his distaste of Nancy.

But none of that really mattered now. He would go to school tomorrow and walk the busy halls alone. Steve would go to class alone, eat lunch alone and go home where he would be alone. He had no reputation, no popularity, and it seemed no one wanted to be friend's with someone like him and Steve had long since accepted that during his time off. Being alone at school was bound to become the norm and he would relish in the instances he got to spend time with and babysit the kids. It was to these thoughts that Steve fell asleep.

\---

Steve awoke to the familiar sound of his alarm, turning it off with a smack of his hand. Steve laid his arm over his eyes and groaned, sunlight basking him in its light; Steve had forgotten to close the curtains last night. With a sigh Steve shot up, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed and stretching before getting to his feet and going in search of clothes. He threw on a blue long sleeved t-shirt, pale blue denim jeans and a thin grey jacket. He didn't care much for his attire that morning.

Heading to his ensuite bathroom Steve did his typical hair routine, splashed water on his face, brushed his teeth and headed downstairs. After a quick breakfast of coffee and toast Steve grabbed his backpack full of textbooks and work which he had packed the night before, grabbed his keys out of the door and proceeded to head out of the house and towards the driveway.

The drive to school was routine. Steve played a Wham! cassette quietly and hummed absentmindedly along to the songs. When he reached the parking lot he parked far away from where he knew Jonathan typically parked, choosing to park next to an unfamiliar blue Camaro. Thinking nothing of it Steve slung his backpack over his shoulder and exited his car.

As anticipated Steve received some stairs when he entered the school, students whispering about what Jonathan had done and about shit Steve didn't care enough to pay enough attention to. He was so out of focus that he bumped into an unfamiliar guy.

Steve let out a quick, "Sorry." Just as the student retorted, "Watch it Pretty Boy!"

Pretty Boy, huh? He hadn't heard that one before. Steve glanced up from where he had been looking at the floor to see who the guy was. He determined the guy must be a new student before once again saying 'sorry' and walking past him to get to class.

As each class occurred Steve handed in the work he had completed during his time off school and kept his head down, taking notes and not paying much to anything else except what was being taught. By the time lunch time came Steve was exhausted and ready to go home. He found an unoccupied area of the field and sat down. Not feeling particularly hungry, he pulled out a textbook and began reading.

"Hey dingus!" A voice called out from above him causing him to look up.

Steve replied a simple "Yeah?" To the girl having recognised her from one of his classes.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked plainly and he nodded, motioning for her to sit down.

"So, uh, Steve, how have you been? I heard you and Nancy broke up?" The girl asked a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, um, yeah we did. I'm sorry, you are?" Steve replied back just awkwardly.

"I'm Robin, nice to formally meet you King Steve," Robin smirked.

Steve let out a small smile, "Nice to meet you too," He responded, "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you sitting with me?"

Robin smiled softly, "I don't really have anyone and you didn't seem to have anyone else either so..."

"You can sit with me again tomorrow if you'd like?" Steve suggested glad to have seemingly made a friend.

"Sure," She replied gratefully before starting up a conversation, "So have you met the new guy Billy Hargrove? Rumour has it he's becoming the new king."

Steve thought for a few minutes, "Denim jacket, curly hair and tanned?" He questioned.

"Yup," She replied putting emphasis on the 'p', "How'd you find out about him? It's your first day back right?" Robin asked.

"We, uh, I quite literally bumped into him," Steve said slightly embarrassed and Robin let out a laugh just as the bell began to ring.

Robin smiled at him and stood up before exclaiming, "See you tomorrow King Steve!"

Steve smiled at her in response before turning his attention to placing his books back in his bag as she walked away. Steve had quite honestly believed he would spend his time at school alone and it felt nice to talk to someone his own age even if it was a girl he barely knew. Part of him hoped they could actually become friends. Smiling to himself Steve stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and heading to his final class, Physics.

The final class of the day passed quickly, Physics was Steve's favourite out of the three science and so the work came naturally to him. Once he had finished the set tasks for the lesson Steve sat idly staring at the clock in anticipation of the bell ringing and when it finally did he was the first one out of the classroom.

As Steve neared his car he heard a whistle from behind him, but didn't give in and turn around. It wasn't until he reached his car and he felt a hand on his shoulder that he turned around.

"Hargrove?" He said tiredly.

"So you've heard of me, eh, Pretty Boy?" Billy let out a short laugh grinning before licking his lips wolfishly, "So Harrington I heard you used to be King Steve... you look more like a princess to me," He smirked.

"And you're the new king now I hear? Congrats," Steve replied uncaring.

Billy seemed disappointed with Steve's response slightly, grinning again before clapping Steve on the shoulder and exclaiming, "See you tomorrow Pretty Boy!"

Steve had never wished to be at home alone more than he had now. What the fuck was Hargrove's problem? He stood there leaning up against he car as a Billy drove off, Metallica blasting as he went. It wasn't until he was long gone that Steve got in his car, snapping out of the daze he was in. Fuck he needed a drink.

\---

Billy hadn't expected to find anyone remotely interesting in Hawking's until he met Steve. The guy had literally walked into him and Billy couldn't help but teasingly call him Pretty Boy because it's true. Steve is one pretty boy. Tommy told him of how Steve had rich parents and lived in a big house all by himself, that him and his girlfriend Carol were friends with Steve up until he started dating Nancy Wheeler. Tommy told Billy of how Nancy changed Steve, making him more interested in his grades and making him act, well, less of an arsehole. Billy was also told of how Steve had suddenly become a babysitter to a bunch of middle schoolers and they were the only friends he seemed to have.

Honestly Billy found Tommy to be whiny and annoying, but remained tolerant in order to find more about Steve. He already felt sorry for the teen, he had been exiled because of his ex-girlfriend, academic talent and affection for some trouble making middle schoolers. It seemed a ridiculous reason to Billy, not that he could confess that.

"So Tommy-Boy," Billy started, "That can't just be it, how can some bitch be the only cause for King Steve losing his status?" He questioned.

"You're a smart one Billy," Tommy said letting out a laugh, "Steve's ex's new boyfriend beat the shit out of him, some freak called Jonathan. His little brother, Will, somehow came back from the dead, he's as much of a freak as his older brother, but he's one of the kids Steve babysits," He explained.

"The fuck?" Billy said confused, "Some kid came back from the dead?"

"Haha, yeah, his body was pulled from the lake, but a while later he showed up alive," Tommy explained further, "But everyone is gossiping about Steve being cheated on by a freak, beaten up by said freak and then being dethroned. You're the new king Billy," He smiled clapping Billy on the back.

In typical Billy fashion he let out of a snarl yelling, "Don't touch me arsehole," causing Tommy to let out a laugh, Tommy continuing to laugh as they walked down the hallway to class.

At lunch Billy sat with Tommy and his group not paying much attention to his antics, keeping a subtle eye out for Steve, but it seemed he was nowhere in sight. Tommy was oblivious to Billy's growing annoyance, pissed off that he couldn't have a conversation with the famous King Steve. He knew why of course, Billy wasn't stupid, he knew he was gay and that his immediate fascination with Steve was just attraction, not that he'd let Tommy and his group know that. He'd probably end up an outcast like Steve if anyone figured it out, not that, that thought bothered Billy much at all, in fact it sounded nice. Being an outcast like Steve meant he could be alone with Steve. Billy just couldn't let his dad find out.

Billy's dad was a straight up arsehole who was both verbally and physically abusive. Susan, bless her, the fool married him and ended up trapped in an unhappy marriage. Susan's daughter, Billy's step-sister Max, didn't receive too much abuse from his dad Neil, she was smart enough to steer clear of him when he got going. Susan had been working on getting away from Neil for sometime and Max and Billy were in on it. Moving to a new town was a fresh start and with help from the sheriff (who Susan had already begun talking to) hopefully they could get Neil the fuck away from them all.

Although it at times seemed that Billy hated Max, he loved her like a sister and she knew this. Susan could never replace his mum, no one ever could, but he saw Susan as his second mother and loved her dearly. When Neil wasn't around and he was at home Billy didn't have to hide behind his tough exterior and actively showed his love and affection for both Max and Susan who loved him just as strongly.

After lunch Billy skipped class choosing instead to go smoke behind the bleachers with Tommy and Carol. Although Tommy's company was becoming increasingly annoying as the day progressed, having a smoke instead of going to class seemed like the better option. Tommy had explained Mrs Jones was a total pushover and if he explained he got lost and separated from his friends she'd be understanding and he wouldn't get in trouble for his absence. Time dragged on and with each puff of smoke Billy grew increasingly bored. Asking Tommy for the time and receiving the response that it was only a few minutes to the bell, Billy put out his cigarette and left with a wave of his hand, Tommy exclaiming protests as he walked away.

Billy stood close to the entrance to the school, but not close enough to be spotted out of class even though the bell would soon ring. He stood leaning up against a wall waiting for Steve to come walking out the main doors, the teen appearing not long after the bell rang. Keeping some distance between himself and Steve, Billy followed him silently for a while. When they got increasingly close to where his own car was parked Billy let out a whistle, but received no response.

When Steve reached his car, which was coincidently right next to his, Billy reached out and grasped his shoulder lightly.

"Hargrove?" Steve said in response to his action, Billy noting he appeared defeated and tired.

"So you've heard of me, eh, Pretty Boy?" Billy let out a short laugh grinning before licking his lips wolfishly, "So Harrington I heard you used to be King Steve... you look more like a princess to me," He smirked, he now had his chance to tease Steve a little to test the waters so to speak.

"And you're the new king now I hear? Congrats," Steve replied uncaring.

Billy was disappointed but not surprised by Steve's response due to his current mood and what he had heard from Tommy, but he pretended to not garner any thoughts from the teen's response and grinned again before clapping Steve on the shoulder and exclaiming, "See you tomorrow Pretty Boy!" And Billy did hope he would see him tomorrow.

Billy entered his Camaro which was to the right of Steve's car and put the key in the ignition, a cassette of Metallica beginning to play. Billy turned up the volume slightly before making his way out of the parking lot, glancing to see Steve leaning up against his car in a daze as he left. He really should keep a close eye on Steve, for whatever reason the attraction he's feeling is making him concerned for the teen's wellbeing. Billy's barely known the boy a day and he's already feeling so strongly for him, it scares him.

The curly haired teen proceeded to drive towards the middle school where he would be picking Max up and willed himself to clear all thoughts of Steve from his mind. He needed to appear his usual self when Max came to meet him. The middle school let out a little later than the high school, which was good because he could pick Max up on time and she didn't have to wait around, but it wasn't a significant enough difference for him to be the one waiting around for quite some time.

When Max eventually did come out through the main doors it was with four boys in tow. This didn't concern Billy as he knew Max could hold her own and her friends typically seemed to be boys due to her tomboy nature, but still Billy was surprised to see her make friends so quickly. Like Billy Max has tendency to be aggressive which sometimes made it hard for her to maintain friendships, but seeing her laughing and joking around carefree made Billy smile. Billy rid his face of his smile quickly as she got closer and he instead smirked.

"Mad Max!" Billy greeted, "I see you've got yourself a group of lackey's already," He teased.

"Oh shut up William," She retorted smiling, "This is Will Byers, Mike Wheeler, Dustin Henderson and Lucas Sinclair," Max introduced pointing to each boy as she said their name.

"Wheeler huh? So you're Steve's ex's little brother," Billy deduced and Mike nodded in response unsure of how to respond, "Will Byers, you're Jonathan's little brother who is now dating Steve's ex," and like Mike Will just nodded.

"So how'd you know all this ay Billy?" Max questioned.

"Steve's old buddy Tommy told me all about Steve and his little gaggle of kids. It's nice to see who Pretty Boy babysits," Billy smirked.

Max rolled her eyes at her brother as Dustin exclaimed, "What's Steve got to do with you? You better not do anything bad to him,"

Billy allowed himself to drop his demeanour slightly and smiled, "Don't worry fellow curly haired man, I don't have any intention of hurting him," Dustin became less defensive and accepted his answer, "I'll wait in the car Max, I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye," he stated and Max nodded her thanks.

"So Steve's your babysitter?" Max questioned.

"Yeah he's in the same year as your brother as you have figured, we sort of ended up being watched by him when Will went missing as Steve was still dating Nancy at the time," Lucas explained before anyone else could, wanting to have Max's attention.

"Yeah," Mike agreed, "I was used to having him around because of my sister and he just sort of ended up looking after us whilst the adults tried to figure out what had happened to Will," He made up, not sure they should tell Max the truth yet.

The others caught on to the lie and each added something, "What do you even do with Steve? What's he like?" She asked curious.

This caused Dustin to grin widely, "He's practically my big brother as I'm deffinitely the closest to him," He bragged, "He lets us have sleepovers at his house because his parents are basically never home, he buys us snacks and gives us rides to the arcade. He's really cool," Dustin finished.

"He's, uh, good at advice too," Will piped up, "He helps me with the after affects of going missing, Steve's a great person to talk to," He praised.

Lucas added on to Dustin's earlier comment. "You should totally join us at some point, Steve wouldn't mind an extra person, as long as you and your parents are okay with it of course," Lucas suggested, adding the last bit on quickly.

Max smiled brightly, "Yeah of course I'll be sure to ask, but I really should go I don't want to keep Billy waiting," She explained.

After they had all said their goodbye's and the boys headed off to grab their bikes and go home, Max hopped in the Camaro.

"Good first day at school, huh?" Billy asked as he began driving out of the parking lot.

Max smiled at him joyfully, "Yeah, yeah it was."


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes it home and receives a call from Dustin.
> 
> Billy asks Steve if they can be friends.
> 
> Robin, Billy and Steve eat lunch together.
> 
> Billy and Steve take the kids to the arcade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god this is finally up.
> 
> If the first two bits sound familiar its because I've combined the old chapter three with what would have been chapter four in order to keep chapters consistently long. I'm updating all stories one chapter at a time so there may not be an update for a few weeks - working on multiple works prevents writer's block and encourages me to finish every story.

Arriving home from school Steve allowed himself to collapse on the couch and rest. He had enjoyed what little time he spent with Robin, but what he didn't need was Billy Hargrove's taunting. Billy clearly had every intention to bother him which was further implied through his departing 'see you tomorrow'. Steve didn't care enough to think too much of it at this point. Billy's attention may be unwelcome, but it was still attention and as unhealthy as it was to feel comfort from negative social interaction, at least it was something.

Billy's whole demeanour appeared to be an act to Steve anyway. He was acting just as Steve had done before he had begun dating Nancy and met the kids, so really there was no need to take anything Billy said to heart. There was also the nickname of 'Pretty Boy' he had been assigned which could have been seen as just taunting if it weren't for Billy's lingering stare. Steve wasn't too sure what to think of that.

Steve shifted slightly onto his side, moving a cushion to rest under his head, one arm laying by his side and the other under the pillow. The quietness of the house did nothing to calm Steve's anxiety, but he was too tired to get up and put on a record, not that he really fancied doing so either. At least from the couch he had chose to lay on he couldn't see the pool through the glass doors. Steve thought about Barb enough as it was and didn't need the added pain of being able to picture her by the pool that night, moments before she was killed. He knew that the Upside Down creatures were gone; the gate had been closed and his pool had been deeply cleaned numerous times, but it still didn't feel right to swim in it like he used to.

Steve didn't even let the kids use the pool, partially because he didn't want to leave them unsupervised, not being able to handle looking at the pool for long, let alone be by it, and because he was scared that somehow there was the slightest possible chance one of the kids would be killed like Barb too. He would never forgive himself if one of the kids got hurt.

Tilting his head to glance at the clock and reading that it was now 6:00pm Steve decided that despite his lack of appetite he would make dinner. Just as he had finished preparing the ingredients for stir fry, the phone beside the fridge rang. Figuring it was just Dustin, Steve didn't hesitate to answer.

"Hey Steve!" Dustin greeted cheerfully.

"What's up dude?" Steve replied just as joyfully.

"Oh not much," Dustin hesitated, "Just you know, wanted to talk about Billy Hargrove," He stated.

"Okay?" He replied a bit confused as to how Dustin knew Billy, "What about him?"

"Well his sister Max is our age and we befriended her today. We met Billy when he came to pick her up," Dustin started, "He talked a bit about you and was able to determine who Mike and Will were due to some things Tommy had said," He finished.

Steve let out a sigh, "I'm not surprised Tommy ran his mouth, Hargrove didn't bother you at all did he?" He asked concerned.

"No he was fine to us and even waited in the car whilst we finished talking to Max," Dustin explained, "He seemed oddly interested in you though and I made sure to ask that he didn't intend to do anything to you," He added.

"Yeah I don't really know what his interest is to be honest Dustin," Steve said truthfully, "He's probably just interested because he's the knew king now and Tommy told a lot about me it seems," He guessed.

"Hmm, yeah, that makes sense!" Dustin agrees, "Anyway Steve I just wanted to check you were alright and to tell you that before dinner," He explained.

"Yeah, thanks man," Steve replied.

"Oh yeah, so before I go mum asked if you could come to dinner on Wednesday?" Dustin asked excitedly.

Steve let out a small laugh at his excitement, "Tell your mum that of course I'll come, now go have dinner. I'll see you tomorrow, you still want a lift to the arcade right?" He asked.

"Okay cool and yeah if you can give us a life that would be great," Dustin replied.

"You know I can there's no need to question it," Steve said kindly, "Alright little man go have dinner and I'll see you tomorrow," He finished.

"Okay! Bye Steve!" Dustin happily bid his goodbye before hanging up.

Steve took a few minutes to collect him self and focus before continuing to make dinner. Once the stir fry was done he sat down at the counter to eat alone and in silence. Steve didn't mind eating alone, it was something he had become accustomed to and saw no reason to be bothered by it. Sure, he was alone and he didn't like the loneliness, but there was no one to ask why he stopped eating at times when his thoughts became too distracting.

After finishing his dinner and doing the washing up, Steve headed upstairs to take a quick shower. He relished in the feeling of hot water raining down against his skin. Swiping his hair back out of his face, Steve leaned against the cool tile wall. He hadn't realised how monotonous his life had become; each day proceeded in a similar fashion. Get up and go to school or if it was a weekend just laze around or go grocery shopping. He would give rides the kids or babysit them. On most nights he would eat dinner alone before showering and going to sleep. He hated the Upside Down and all its monsters, but his life was more interesting when he had a purpose: killing monsters. Steve only hoped that something would soon fill the void.

Stepping out of the shower and putting a towel around his waist and another around his shoulders, Steve walked out of his ensuite to go sit down on his bed. He took the towel from around his shoulders and roughly dried his hair with it. After properly drying himself and getting dressed into clean pyjamas, Steve gave his hair a quick brush. After using a few facial products and cleaning his teeth, he went downstairs to lock the doors and turn off the lights. After going back up stairs to turn off the hallway and bedroom lights Steve climbed into bed.

It wasn't unusual for Steve to struggle to sleep. His dreams often morphed into nightmare and even when that didn't happen, Steve's head was too active for him to settle down and rest. It was no different tonight, his thoughts were plagued by the memory of Barb and the horrors he had seen along with the familiar feeling of self hatred. The inability to easily sleep and the haunting thoughts always frustrated Steve; they furthered his distress and pain. Being unable to sleep made him anxious, his heart racing as he lay awake in the dark, eyes squeezed shut wishing for sleep. For these reasons it wasn't surprising him when Steve's soft cries would appear, warm tears running down his face only to be soaked into the pillow. But there was no one to hear his cries.

\---

Like the previous day Steve was awoken by his alarm and turned it off with a smack of his hand. After doing his typical routine of getting up, styling his hair, getting dressed, having a small breakfast and cleaning his teeth, Steve grabbed his backpack and made his way out to his car.

Upon arrival at school Steve purposely parked in a different place than the day before; avoiding the blue Camaro. However, Steve could see Billy waiting at the main doors to the school, the blonde smirking when he realised Steve had spotted him. Knowing he had no choice but to allow a confrontation from Billy, Steve walked casually towards the main entrance.

"Good morning Pretty Boy!" Billy greeted.

"Hargrove," Steve responded simply nodding in Billy's direction.

As Steve walked through the doors Billy followed suit, "What's the hurry?" He called walking to stand beside Steve.

"Need to get books from my locker arsehole," Steve replied agitated.

Billy barked out a laugh, "Oooh feisty today are we?"

"You mind fucking off Hargrove?" He asked.

Again Billy laughed, "Just let me talk to you for a bit Princess," He requested.

Sighing Steve replied, "Fine. Just let me get my books,"

Steve grabbed what books he needed from his locker and the pair headed out to talk behind the bleachers; they still had at least ten minutes before the bell would ring, "So what do you want?" Steve inquired.

"Calm down Stevie," Billy smiled, "You're far more interesting than Tommy and his goons. I just want to be friends with you," He explained.

Steve stared at Billy for a few minutes trying to determine what the other man's intentions really were, "But why?" He asked, "I'm an outcast now Hargrove, I can't even hold my own against Jonathan, so why?"

"I don't really give a shit Stevie, I'm king of the school now so I can do what I want and no one else will challenge my decisions," He stated, "As for Jonathan and his bitch don't worry about them, I'll fight for you," Billy said grinning wolfishly.

"Okay..." Steve said slowly ignoring the fight comment and Billy smiled, "Just don't annoy me or get in my way okay? And I'm not fucking going anywhere near Tommy," Steve demanded.

"Sir, yes sir!" Billy mocked and Steve rolled his eyes, "So Pretty Boy where is it that you hide out at lunch?" He asked.

"I sit out on the field under the largest oak tree," Steve replied, "Robin, a classmate of mine joins me now so if you show up don't annoy her either."

Billy grinned, "Alright Princess, see you at lunch!" He called out as he turned and walked away, leaving Steve alone.  
\---  
Billy headed to the field, searching for the tree Steve had described. He had ignored Tommy and Carol's confusion as he passed them in the hall, walking beside them and in the opposite direction of the cafeteria; Steve meant more to Billy than those two did. He hadn't known Steve long, but he was certain that getting to know the other boy and becoming closer to him would be worth it. Billy might even gain an extra friend too, that's if this Robin, Steve mentioned liked him and he liked her. If Robin was anything like Carol then there'd be no chance of a friendship, but if she's nice enough and cares for Steve then there will be no problem. Spotting a tree that matched a description and seeing two figures in the distance, Billy made his way over, ignoring the curious looks of other students lounging in the sun. Billy put on a smile when Steve came into view, the brunette noticed him approaching and smiled back, Robin with a little smirk on her face.

"Billy," Steve smiled politely as he stood in front of the pair, "Come sit," He invited, patting the spot in from of him and Robin so that they would be sitting in a sort of triangle.

Billy obliged and sat down smiling at the pair deviously, "So you must be Robin?" He asked looking towards her.

"Nice to meet you dingus," She greeted whipping out her hand in front of her for him to shake.

He took her hand with a grin and shook it firmly, but not in a serious manner, "How long you known the Princess then, Pixie?" Billy asked and Robin scoffed.

Steve smiled and replied on her behalf, "Not very long we, uh, bonded over mutual loneliness," Robin let out a snort in response.

"And now the dingus will never be rid of me," Robin finished.

Billy smiled at the pair, an honest smile, "So, are, uh, you two dating?" He asked awkwardly.

Robin let out a cackling laugh, "Oh, no, no offence Steve you're great but I don't swing that way."

Billy looked at her knowingly and she winked in response, Steve being the one to speak up, "Thanks for telling me Rob and as we're confessing I think I might be bisexual," Steve confessed, "I had a crush on Tommy when I first met him, but I don't know."

Robin smiled, "It's okay to not know Steve, so what about you, Billy? Anything to share with the rest of the class?"

"I can't tell you yet... But once I know you two better I see no problem in saying my sexuality." Billy said.

Both Robin and Steve gave him understanding and supportive looks, "You're really not how I expected you to be," Steve said, "I-in a good way of course!" He added quickly.

Both Robin and Billy laughed, Robin saying an affectionate, "Dingus," and Billy doing his signature flash of teeth, licking them and winking.

"Glad I've impressed you, Pretty Boy. Does that mean I get to join your little group?" He asked teasingly, but with a genuine smile.

Steve nodded smiling and Robin replied, "Well, yeah, of course you can't leave me alone with Steve!" She joked and Steve playfully punched her in the arm causing her to laugh in return.

"So what are you two doing after school?" Billy asked.

Steve answered first, "Taking the nerds to the arcade."

"Just going to catch up on some reading," Robin spoke.

"Okay, Steve you think Max could tag along? And Robin nerddd," He joked, smiling at the pair.

Robin stuck her tongue out at the boy and Steve replied, "Sure, the kids have bonded with her so they'd like that."

"Maybe we could hang out at the same time?" Billy asked hopefully.

"Oh, I, they kids easily get into trouble its why I carry around a first aid kit in my car..." Steve murmured.

"Oh c'mon Steve!" Robin said laughing, "Hang out with Billy and just stay within sight of the kids. I'd join you, but I just got to a good part in Dracula."

"Stevie, princess, the little nerds will be fine I promise," He laughed, "You're a proper mother hen, aren't ya?" 

Steve blushed and stuttered over his words, "I-I, the, uh bells going to go soon and I need to get my books for the final class!" He lept up abruptly and headed away from them.

"See you after class, Pretty Boy!" Billy called after him, staying and talking with Robin till the bell went, the pair leisurely heading to their final class. They discussed how far Robin had got into Dracula, Billy would rather not admit it, but he was a bit of a nerd too. 

\----

After school Billy and Steve met in the parking lot, the pair talking for a few moments before getting into their cars and taking the short drive to the middle school. Billy went ahead first as to not make the kids nervous; if they saw Billy tailing Steve they may get protective and worry he had ill intent. By having Steve follow him it showed that Steve really did trust him and that they were at least friendly with each other if not friends. The pair were of course beggining to form a friendship, although Billy hoped for more, the kids did not know the extent of their friendship and despite reassurances from Steve himself, were protective of their 'mum'. Pulling into the middle school a few minutes early the two boys parked next to each other and stepped of their cars. Steve smiled at Billy as he got out and walked over to stand beside Billy's car so they could talk until the kids arrived.

"So what kids do you want to take?" Steve asked smirking.

"Will he seems like calmest and as I'm going to take Max I better grab Lucas. You can have Dustin and Mike, I know Dustin favours you and Mike is a brat." Billy said sticking his tongue out at the other buy.

"Haha that's fine, Dustin would want to come with me anyway and Mike would probably prefer me as he knows me more. But yeah, you're right he is a brat," Steve laughed.

"Don't let him hear you say that, they're coming over," He smirked causing Steve to switch his gaze away from Billy and to the area in front, seeing the five nerds walking towards them.

Steve shoved Billy playfully before giving his attention to Dustin, who unlike the others, began running towards him, hands gripping his backpack so it didn't slip off his shoulders, "Hey Dustin," Steve greeted as the kid smiled up at him, "You and Mike are riding with me. Max, Lucas and Will you're with Billy," He said as the five were now all in front of him.

Max and Lucas smiled at each other, Dustin stared at Steve excitedly, Mike looked displeased as usual but was hiding a smile and Will smiled shyly at Billy who smiled kindly back, "So I'm allowed to go to the arcade with them then, Billy?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I, uh sat with Steve at lunch and he mentioned taking the other nerds so I figured you'd want to go too," Billy smiled, "Now get your arses in the car!" He commanded grinning, flashing his teeth.

Max hopped in the back, Lucas following her and Will not really knowing what to do stood awkwardly, "Will?" Steve called seeing his nervousness, "Go sit up in the front so you don't have to deal with Max and Lucas flirting," He teased and Will grinned thankfully at the teen, hopping in the front seat as Billy made his way to the driver's seat. Dustin rushed to the passenger seat, eager to sit with his older brother figure and Mike grudgingly got in the back, disguising his happiness to be spending time with the party's mum/brother and not with Max's suspicious looking brother. 

The drive to the arcade didn't take long as it was only roughly fifteen minutes away from the middle school, which Billy was grateful for. Will was a sweet kid and he managed to get a conversation with, but Max and Lucas switched between being loving to bickering constantly. This seemed to amuse Will, so he didn't harshly comment on their behaviour and instead threw teasing, but harmless remarks which only amused Will further. If Billy had to choose out of the group, excluding Max, it seemed like Will was his favourite. He was nervous and awkward, but was passionate when Billy touched upon a topic or subject he enjoyed or was interested in. Will especially enjoyed his music taste, explaining that his older brother has similar taste and lets him listen to tapes with him. The pair continued to talk throughout the car ride and Will gradually became more at ease, smiling more widely, and Max and Lucas ceased their bickering.

Steve experienced a less peaceful, but enjoyable drive to the arcade. Dustin and Mike took turns between talking with him and talking with each other about whatever they felt like, Steve both amused and baffled by their antics. As no one else was around Mike let his guard down and genuinely smiled and laughed, dropping his tough and angsty exterior. This pleased Steve as it meant the kid felt comfortable around him. Steve really cared for the kids and was protective of them especially after what they had all been through together; they were like younger siblings to him. When they neared the arcade he explained to the pair that Steve would give them all a few dollars as usual so they could have their fun and that he would hang back with Billy. He would be within shouting distance if they needed him, but not close enough to hear their weird conversations and bickering over who got to play what and who was better at what.

Steve and Billy once again parked beside each other and ushered the kids out the car, lagging behind a bit so they could walk together and follow the kids inside. Once they were near the games they wanted to play first Steve gave them some money to them all as promised and even to Max who smiled brightly at his kindness and thanked him excitedly. Billy smiled at Steve including his sister, but if he hadn't have done so Billy would have given some money to Max instead. As the kids began to gather around one game and make a structure of who would go when, the two teens turned to walk more towards the back of the arcade where they could lean against a wall and talk whilst keeping an eye on the kids.

Once they were situated Steve spoke, "So was Will okay? He's the most nervous and laid back out of them all?" He asked concerned.

Billy smiled gently at Steve warmed by his concern, "Don't worry he was fine. Max and Lucas flirted and bickered in the back whilst Will and I discussed music and other things. He seemed to open more and relax when we got onto topics he really liked."

Steve smiled happily, satisfied with his answer, "That's good. So King Billy how are you finding Hawking's?" 

"It's okay, I don't hate it," He started, "Carol and Tommy are selfish fuckers, but I somehow got wrapped up in it and became the new King," He said honestly.

"Yeah I get that. My parents are rich and as such I hung out with acceptable well off peers like Carol and Tommy in order to uphold the Harrington image. My parents aren't around enough to know what's happening here and I doubt Carol and Tommy would say anything to their parents as it would be an embarrassment so I ditched them. They didn't like that I was with Nancy anymore, but I'm not with her anymore so it doesn't matter," Steve said sadly.

"What happened with her, Nancy, that is?" Billy asked curiously.

"Things got strained when her best friend died and then she said a bunch of hurtful stuff whilst drunk at a partly, she, uh said that I was bullshit and that everything was bullshit. She left with Jonathon, Will's brother, and the next day when she approached me I got angry at her and essentially broke things off. When I went to apologise days later after having my arse handed to me by Jonathon I found that they were now dating. So, uh, yeah that's pretty much it. I didn't come into school and therefore meet you sooner as my face was fucked up," Steve explained.

Billy squeezed Steve's shoulder comfortingly and the pair continued to talk. Taking turns to talk about different things regarding their life, family and themselves, slowly getting to know each other better. The pair felt at ease with each other, both having had shitty childhoods and still dealing with shitty families in common among other things. They both offered support and comfort to the other when needed after particularly hard topics. 

After a few moments of content silence as their conversation drew to a close, Billy spoke. "I don't know why, but I feel a sort of connection to you," He said moving so that his face was closer to the other boy, Steve staring nervously back at him.

Billy was about to move closer when Dustin let out a scream tearing Steve away from Billy's gaze, "I-I, uh, should go see if he's okay and it's getting late anyway I trust you to get Lucas, Max and Will home, bye, I'll, uh see you at school tomorrow!" Steve blurted out hurriedly, leaving the other boy alone, Billy watching as he looked over Dustin concerned before turning to Mike saying something. Dustin, Mike and Steve then left the arcade, Lucas, Max and Will heading over to where he stood.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back into writing so here you are.
> 
> Feel free to comment any suggestions.

Once they were seated in the car Steve spoke, "I'm sorry to rush you to leave like that I just had a migraine building and couldn't take it anymore. I'm okay to drive so don't worry it was the sound not the lights."

Dustin eyed Steve from the passenger seat suspiciously but accepted his answer for now, it was Mike who spoke next, "It's okay Steve, Max needed to be home soon anyway so don't worry about it."

Steve smiled back at the boy gratefully before turning his head back around and starting the car, not wanting to be stopped by Billy. As he drove the two boys talked amongst themselves about their wins and losses, what would happen at their next party meeting and general things about life and school. They did so quietly mindful of Steve's 'migraine', the older boy chiming in every now and then teasing the two, trying to make things seem as normal as possible. Steve knew no one read him better than Dustin and that once he dropped Mike off he would be questioned, but he thought trying to get him off his scent was worth it. 

Pulling up to the Wheeler household Steve waved and smiled at Mrs Wheeler who upon seeing Steve pull up had come out to the front door to thank him and greet her son. After thanking him and saying goodbye to Dustin, Mike ran off towards his mother, eager to share the details of their evening. Mrs Wheeler since Will's disappearance had been paying more attention to her middle child and as such Mike had calmed somewhat and thrived in his mother's attention. Even his father had been more attentive which pleased both Mike and Steve greatly; Steve was happy to see one of his 'kids' being cared for as he should. 

After giving one last wave to Mrs Wheeler, Steve drove off a little further down the road before parking in a bus stop anticipating Dustin's need to question him, he didn't want to worry Mrs Hudson by her seeing Dustin staying in the car outside his house longer than usual, "Go ahead," Steve said tiredly, "Ask away."

"Did Billy hurt you Steve? Or spook you somehow?" Dustin asked protectively.

"We're friends Dustin and he didn't hurt me, I, he, ugh!" Steve struggled with his words, "He got too close, close enough for him to almost kiss me and I panicked," He confessed.

"You know I don't care you're bisexual Steve why did you lie?" He asked.

"I was worried about what Mike would say, he doesn't know yet Dustin and I don't know if he'd be okay with me liking guys too." Steve said worriedly looking at his lap.

"Mike loves you Steve, just as we all do he's just not as good as showing it. He'd accept you without a second thought I know he will," Dustin insisted. 

"I know Dustin, I just worry." He stated.

"So why did Billy getting so close scare you Steve?" Dustin asked getting back to the main point.

Steve sighed, "I don't even know if he likes guys he could have just been fooling around or ugh I don't know. He told me and Rob that he'll tell us his sexuality when he knows us better." 

Dustin was silent for a minute, "Welllllll, that could be a good sign, right? Maybe he's bisexual or gay, but isn't ready to tell anyone yet?" He suggested.

"Yeah, maybe, thanks Dustin," Steve said forcing a smile wanting the conversation to be over, "Your mum will be worried if we wait any longer, if you have more questions we can talk on Wednesday when I come over, okay?"

Dustin smiled back nodding, "Okay, thanks Steve."

Steve started up the car again pulling out of the bus bay and down the road, the pair sitting in comfortable silence. It was not long before he pulled up outside of the Henderson household, Dustin saying his goodbyes and leaping out of the car eager to eat the dinner his mother had ready for him. Steve could see Mrs Henderson moving around in the kitchen not having yet noticed Dustin charging towards the house. Watching as Dustin safely entered the house Steve took one more glance before driving away, to drive back to the empty house waiting for him. 

Not bothering to turn on the radio or a tape to kill the silence Steve continued to drive, the hum of his car and the thoughts whirling around his head the only noise. Parking in the driveway Steve turned off the ignition and sighed, resting his head forwards against the steering wheel for a while, not wanting to go into the empty house as that's all it was. An empty house, not a home. It had never been home, not to Steve and not even to his parents. It was their property where their son stayed whilst they were away nothing more. 

Not wanting to give the neighbours something to gossip about Steve made his way out of the car quickly locking it. He took the few steps to the door, unlocking it and locking it right behind him as he came inside. The kids had an emergency key if they ever needed anything and if his parents showed up out of the blue they carried a key with them too. He didn't want anyone - or anything entering whilst he slept, if he did manage to sleep. Taking off his shoes and leaving them in the doorway Steve walked straight past the living room/dining area and made his way straight up the stairs to his bedroom. Switching the light on as he entered he decided just to lay down for a while as he thought everything through, the image of Billy nearing closer replaying in his mind over and over. 

He lay on his side, face half buried into his mass of cushions and pillows. Tommy used to call him girly for having so many, but Steve found it to be a comfort. An array of comforters and blankets littered the bed under him too, the teenager loving the warmth and softness they brought. Deciding not to be too lazy Steve got back up heading to his adjoining bathroom to brush his teeth and comb out the product still left in his hair. Once that was done he shut the door behind him and undid his belt throwing it to the floor, followed by his trousers and polo; he'd deal with it all tomorrow. Closing his curtains and turning off the light, Steve quickly got into bed, covering himself with the duvet and blankets, once more burying into the cushions.

It was then that he let his thoughts race once more. Steve thought, well knew, that he was bisexual he just never expected the possibly of a guy being interested in him in that way. He knew it wasn't safe for same sex couples to be together there would be outrage, especially in a place as small as Hawkins. Steve had thought this through before of course back when he pictured himself with Tommy, before Tommy and Carol had started dating. He thought that they could be out to those they trusted and keep being affectionate to behind closed doors. Even then Steve knew if anything ever did happen between them there would be the constant fear and possibility of being caught. Nothing ever did happen between them and Steve was okay with that. Part of Steve hated himself for being this way, for being different to almost everyone else.

He was beginning to really love Robin as a best friend and was one hundred percent supportive of her being gay - but to him it was just different. It was strange to be able to love both genders and in some ways it felt wrong. Maybe that's why Nancy didn't want him anymore. She wanted some normal and average like Jonathon. He didn't think that in a mean way however, Steve was happy for the pair and was happy to be friends with the other boy; just something must be wrong with him for no one to want him romantically, hell even sexually anymore. 

Steve clenched the pillows in his fists trying not to cry. He loved the kids, but God he was lonely and scared, so scared of the possibility of something happening between him and Billy. Yes he could see it as something great, but Billy deserved better than him and if anyone ever found out they'd both be fucked and it would be all Steve's fault for wanting someone he shouldn't.

The brunette finally gave in, letting a few tears squeeze out of eyes and down his face onto the cushions. He needed sleep. He just needed to sleep and for his head to shut up.

\---  
Billy rushed out the door the next morning, Max following just as fast behind him, the blonde wanting to avoid Neil's anger. They were making steady progress on piling accusations against Neil so he could be locked up for many years, Billy, Max, Susan and Hopper having collected evidence of his shady dealings involving drugs and guns. Billy just needed to hold on for now before the warrant for Neil's arrest was granted and the family could be finally safe from the abuse. The siblings quickly put on their seatbelts and Billy was out of the driveway before Neil made it to the door.

Clearing his throat Billy spoke awkwardly, "Listen, I think I spooked Steve last night."

"Oh for God's sake William what did you do?" Max asked frustrated.

"Okay so Steve is bisexual right? And we were talking and I guess I got too close, fuck I could have kissed him, but he got nervous or scared and bolted," He explained.

"Maybe it's because you haven't told him your sexuality, right? You haven't told him yet, have you?" Billy shook his head no and Max continued, "Then he could have thought you were fucking with him or he got scared in case the two of you were seen, the arcade is a public place ya know." She finished.

Billy nodded thoughtfully, biting his lips and tapping his hands against the steering wheel, "So I need to be upfront about it right? Straight up say what my intentions are and all that shit that although we've only know each other for a few days I'd be interested in dating?"

"Sure Billy just don't scare him again, and just so you know I have my eyes set on Lucas," Seeing Billy about to protest she glared, "Yes I know, wait till Neil is gone so he won't beat us up the racist arsehole."

"Okay, okay, good. Thanks shitbird," Billy said honestly avoiding looking at the girl, eyes forward on the road.

"No problem, now hurry up or we'll be late," She urged and Billy did as requested speeding up so that neither of them made it to school late. 

\---  
Steve didn't see Billy again till lunch. He knew from his classes that Robin was off sick and that meant being alone with Billy at lunch. This scared him, but Steve tried to remain appearing calm and normal although it was difficult to do.

Sitting down Billy spoke, "Hey, you feeling okay? Where's Robin?"

"Yeah thanks," The brunette replied, "She's off sick so just you and me today," Steve tried to smile without showing his anxiety.

"Did, did I scare you last night Steve?" He asked not leaving room for Steve to reply, turning to face the other boy, "Listen I'm gay okay," Billy said quietly, "And I thought, well I did feel something between us and I thought you felt it too."

Steve smiled slightly, his smile no longer strained, "I-I did f-feel something t-too," He answered unable to contain his anxiety stuttering, "But, I, ugh, yes I was scared I've never been with a guy before, crushes sure but no fooling around or dating."

Billy smiled reassuringly, "I know this is forward we barely know each other, but I'd kill to get to know you pretty boy, just stay friends for now if that's what you'd like?"

Steve took a moment to think, "I, I'd like to be just friends for now. It's hard to admit out loud but, but my head isn't in the right place yet. I've known I liked guys too for years now but I guess I still haven't accepted that part of me."

"I understand Stevie, I really do. It took me time, but I now know it's not disgusting for me to love men as I do and how important it is to be careful as not everyone is so accepting, I'm just grateful you're okay to even consider dating in future," Billy grinned.

"I already like you and I can see myself liking you more than a friend just as I said I need time," Steve mumbled eyes trained on the grass beneath his legs.

Checking no one was close enough to see, the pair far out in the field enough for no one to see, Billy acted unlike himself and hugged Steve, bringing the other boys head to rest on his shoulder, "Thank you, pretty boy. Thanks for not hating me."

Steve although surprised by the hug, still not yet fully adjusted to affection despite the large amount affection from the kids, relaxed into the taller boy's touch smiling, "Come Billy, let's walk to class," He said tilting his head up, the blonde smiling down at him and nodding.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is off sick and Billy is busy at home looking after Susan. Steve spends lunch alone and whilst have a smoke is confronted by Tommy and his goons. 
> 
> Mrs Henderson patches Steve up, comforting him before driving him home later that night. 
> 
> Billy comes for a late night visit.

School was not eventful so far that day and there was no sign of both Billy and Robin so Steve spent the entire day alone. It wasn't like Steve wasn't used to days at school alone, he hadn't known Robin and Billy long, he had been alone long before they showed up. Nancy left him for Jonathon and Tommy and Carol were pissed with him long before he lost Nancy. Being used to being alone, especially as his parents were hardly ever home, didn't make it any easier to cope with however. 

After eating under the usual tree alone Steve headed to the toilets to pull himself together before class and have a quick smoke. Once certain he was alone in the toilets, Steve took out a cigarette placing it between his lips and lighting it. He leaned against the cool tile of the wall tiredly and watched as the smoke billowed out of the end of the cigarette. Hearing the door creak, Steve straightened up and placed an expressionless mask on his face. Tommy wondered in, a few others behind him, apparently having the same idea as Steve to have a quick smoke, a cigarette packet gripped loosely in his hand. Steve stared back at Tommy blankly.

Putting the cigarettes in his pocket Tommy spoke, "Alright Stevie, you here all alone?" He taunted, the boys behind him grinning.

Steve turned to put out his cigarette in the sink but Tommy reached forward and snatched it from his hand taking a puff, "What do you want Tommy? Can't I smoke in peace?" Steve asked.

Tommy grinned, "Well I had come here for a smoke, but why smoke when I can fuck with you?" He stated, the guys behind him walking forward to stand beside Tommy to block Steve in, except for one who remained watching the door.

"Just let me leave okay, Tommy? I don't want to to deal with this today," Steve muttered tiredly.

Tommy moved closer to Steve and placed his hands on Steve's shoulders, cigarette still in one hand, the hot ash falling on Steve's collar bone making him grimace, "No can do Steveo I'm still incredibly pissed at you," He smiled softly pressing the cigarette into his skin.

Steve grit his teeth not wanting to give Tommy any satisfaction, he would fight back but he hadn't slept at all the night before making him slow and sluggish. He figured just letting Tommy have his fun would make him bored and end it quicker, "Thanks Tommy, chicks dig scars."

Still holding the cigarette against Steve's exposed collar bone, Tommy swiped it across slowly, lifting it when it reached the edge of Steve's polo. Tommy threw the butt of the cigarette in the sink to put it out, the other hand gripping the collar of Steve's polo, "There you go then Steve, a mark to remember me by," He replied, "Jake, Tim come hold him on each side, will ya?"

Doing as they were told the two moved from beside Tommy to hold Steve on either side by his arms, Steve struggling with what little energy he had, "Is this really necessary, Tom-" Steve started cut off by a punch to the jaw causing him to bite his lip.

He spat the blood from his cut lip to the floor by Tommy's feet angering him further. Kicking Steve in the knee Tommy continued to land hit after hit wherever he could on Steve's body, letting out the pent up anger he had against the other boy out. Tommy didn't stop until he got a few grunts, hisses and short quiet screams from Steve. He drew back from the brunette panting, assessing his handy work before turning to splash water on his face to cool down. Drying his face on his top Tommy smirked, "You look real pretty all bloody Stevie, maybe Nancy will take you back now," He laughed. 

Motioning for Jake and Tim to drop Steve they did, the teen falling to his knees on the cool tile not bothering to look up at them. Jake and Tim moved to stand behind Tommy as the bell rang, "Well we better get to class," Tommy spoke and with one final kick to Steve's chest the boys left, leaving Steve on his side bleeding.

Upon hearing the door shut, Steve slowly brought himself to his knees before using the sink as support to help him stand up. Assessing the damage in the mirror Steve determined he had a burn on his collar bone, split lip, bruised cheek, cut on his temple and various bruises forming across his body from what he could see from lifting his shirt. Steve was lucky to not have any broken, bruised or fractured ribs, he did feel unsteady on one leg however due to his left knee so he slowly made his way out of the toilets after some time had passed, not wanting to bump into anyone in the hall. Enough time had passed that even those late to class would be in class and no teachers would be patrolling looking for late students. Steve decided to just go straight to his car and drive to the middle school, he was picking up Dustin anyway as he had promised a few nights before to have dinner with him and his mother.

Steve drove in silence deciding he would let Dustin pick the music later, that was if he didn't have hundreds of questions about what happened to him. Steve was sure he would be interrogated by the younger boy. Parking in his usual spot, Steve locked the car whilst still inside and slipped on his sunglasses, leaning back against the seat and closing his eyes.

\---  
Steve didn't wake till the first bell rang over an hour later. He sat up quickly whipping the sunglasses off his face and back into the glove compartment, wiping the sleep out of his eyes before unlocking the car and stepping out. Steve stood in his usual place beside his car waiting for Dustin and the others to come piling out. It wasn't long before Dustin came running, Mike, Lucas, Max and Will not too far behind.

"Fuck Steve! What happened?" Dustin asked concerned.

"Language." 

"Seriously dude what the flip happened?" Dustin persisted.

"Just Tommy okay, he's still pissed off," Steve answered simply.

"Didn't you like fight back?" He asked.

Steve nodded, "There was other guys too I didn't stand a chance." He said as the others reached them.

Max was the first to speak, "Who did that Steve? Couldn't have been Billy he's at home looking after my mum."

"Oh so that's where he is, and Max Billy and I are friends he hasn't beat my arse yet," Steve replied simply.

"An ex friend of his beat his ass." Dustin stated and Steve elbowed him in the side.

Will looked at him concerned, "Glad it wasn't my brother again."

Steve smiled at the boy, "Don't worry kid I don't really see Jonathon that often. Anyone else want to say anything?"

Mike scowled not wanting to show his concern, "Hey Max, you think you could set Billy on them?"

"Mike!" Steve scolded.

Lucas nodded in agreement, "Max you should definitely ask."

"Oh for fucks sake," Steve started, Dustin retorting with 'language!', "It's fine okay just wrong place at the wrong time I've been doing well at avoiding Tommy. Right Dustin you're with me, anyone else need a lift?" Dustin headed to get into the passenger seat and the others shook their heads, "Alright then I'll see you shits later."

Lucas, Mike and Will went to collect their bikes waving at Steve and Dustin as they went, Max following behind them, "Seatbelt, Dusty," Steve said closing the car door behind him.

"Yeah, yeah," Dustin mumbled doing as he was told, "You done any first aid?" He asked worried.

"I skipped class," Steve admitted, "Happened right before end of lunch and I hid out for a bit before coming straight here. Mind if I patch myself up at yours?"

"Oh yeah sure of course, Mum'll help although she'll fuss and worry like mad," He warned.

Steve smiled softly, "I'd expect nothing less. Now c'mon radios all yours," He stated starting up the car, Dustin grinning as he went to fiddle with the radio to find a good station. 

Once they reached the Henderson household Dustin got out quickly, Steve taking his time to get out and lock the car, conscious of his injured knee. Upon reaching the front door which Dustin had left open he could hear the younger boy talking loudly, "Mum! I need the first aid kit and some ice for Steve please!"

Steve closed the door behind him and moved carefully over to the couch, Mrs Henderson having gone off to get what Dustin had asked for without question. Dustin came over to sit beside him, "You need ice for your knee right? I saw you walking funny and you held it whilst you drove."

Steve nodded, "Yeah, thanks Dustin."

Mrs Henderson came bundling over her face concerned, "Oh what happened, dear? And here take the ice pack for where you need it." She spoke.

Steve placed it on his knee and thanked her, "I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and an old friend decided to take him anger out on me."

She sighed sadly, "Dusty, you go upstairs and do your homework whilst I patch Steve up. I'll call you down when I need help with dinner, okay?" Dustin nodded and took one more worried look at Steve before standing up, picking up his bag he had tossed in a hurry before heading upstairs.

"Nothing is broken is it, Steve?" Claudia asked.

"No I'm just bruised and there's a cut on my lip and temple, A burn on my collar bone too, but I think my knee is the worst." Steve replied honestly.

"Okay well you keep icing that knee, dear, and I'll disinfect the wounds first and then deal with your burn and knee." She stated and Steve nodded his agreement.

She took some antiseptic and poured a little into the cap, dipping a cotton bud into it, gently cleaning his split lip, holding his jaw softly in her hand as she did so. Throwing the cotton bud in a bin she brought with her, Claudia then took another putting some antiseptic on it before cleaning the cut across his temple, once again discarding the cotton but once she was done. Moving over the the kitchen she poured some hot water into a ceramic bowl, having boiled the kettle not too long ago. Claudia headed back over to the sofa where Steve sat and place the bowl on the table before sitting beside him.

"I just need the water to cool a little before I deal with that burn, okay?" She said and Steve nodded, "Listen, Steve, I know your parents aren't home very often so you're fairly alone at home so if anything like this happens again make sure you come to me," She smiled gently.

Steve nodded tired and a little emotionally on edge, "I will, thanks Mrs Henderson."

"It's no problem, dear. Now come here," Claudia replied bringing the brunette into a gentle hug, Steve resting his chin on her shoulder, and hers on his, "I can see you're tired Steve and you don't look so well you need to talk to someone when things are getting difficult."

A few tears welled up in Steve's eyes and he sniffled, "I-I know I just don't want to be a burden."

Claudia carded a hand gently through his hair soothing him, "You could never be a burden. It's okay to cry, dear."

Steve blinked, tears falling down his cheeks and buried his face in Mrs Henderson's shoulder crying softly, "T-thank y-you," He managed to gasp out between cries.

She soothed the teenager and when he calmed Steve released himself from the hug thanking her, "You don't need to thank me, Steve. Now let me deal with that burn," Claudia smiled kindly.

She dipped some cotton wool into the now lukewarm water and cleaned the burn, drying the access water around the edge and giving it time to dry before applying the antiseptic cream gently with a clean finger. Claudia then applied a non stick dressing to keep it clean. Placing the cotton wool and dressing wrapping in the bin beside her she spoke again, "I'm going to careful lift up the leg of your trousers, okay? I want to check for any swelling."

Steve moved the ice off his knee instead placing it on his bruised, slightly swollen cheek and made no fuss as Mrs Henderson rolled up his trouser leg. It hurt when it was rolled up over the knee and Steve let out a gasp, Claudia smiling up at him apologetically. After prodding the knee assessing the damage she said, "There's definitely some swelling and it will bruise so you'll need to keep off it when you can, rest it as much as possible. I think it should be okay but if it gets any worse I'll take you to the doctor myself."

Steve nodded and smiled at her softly, "Thank you, and I'm sorry, but could you, uh drive me home later I don't think I can drive again with my knee like this."

"Of course, dear, I'd be happy to. I'll go get you another ice pack okay for your knee, you keep that one on your cheek and have a lay down, got it?" Claudia demanded kindly smiling. Steve did as he was asked moving to lie down on the sofa, placing a pillow behind his head and one under his left knee, trying to relax.

\---  
After driving Steve home after they had dinner together with Dustin and watched a movie, Mrs Henderson helped him into the house and up to his room, leaving some more dressings on the side for his burn, Steve having told her he had everything else he needed except them. Claudia had driven Steve's car back to his house, not minding that she would then have to walk back. It was a nice warm evening and exercise wouldn't do her any harm. 

Before she had left Claudia helped Steve to the ensuite waiting outside whilst he brushed his teeth, helping the embarrassed boy change into something more comfortable and helping him into bed. Claudia left his bedside lamp on, but turned the main light off. Kissing his forehead and bidding him goodnight before leaving, once again telling him to let her know if he needed anything. Telling Steve that she would call the school pretending to be his mother, fully aware that his parents were rarely home. He thanked her for doing so and smiled softly as he bid her goodnight. As she left the Harrington household Claudia locked the front door behind her, posting Steve's key through the letter box. 

Now all alone Steve turned his head to glance at the alarm clock on his bedside table, it was only half nine at night, but nightmares often interrupted his sleep, so the sooner he slept the better. Turning off the light Steve setting down. He had some of his many cushions supporting his knee to keep it from moving and his duvet along with his multitude of blankets to him warm. Snuggling down into the softness of his bed Steve closed him eyes and tried to rid his mind of all thoughts, really exhausted and in some slight pain, just really wanting to sleep. 

Steve awoke four hours later, shooting upright in his bed shaking. He sat staring out into the dark his breaths coming out fast. Calming down a little Steve moved to turn on his bedside light glancing at the time quickly as he did. He sat in silence, only hearing the sound of his rough breathing and the wind outside, not yet ready to try sleeping again. Due to the quietness and emptiness of the house Steve distinctively heard when stones began to be thrown at his window. Slowly, and painfully making his way to the other side of his room to the window Steve unlocked the window and opened it. From the distance and dim street lighting he could just about make out the form of Billy. Not wanting to disturb the neighbours, Steve motioned to the plant pot beside the front door, signalling with his hands, Billy slowly understanding what he meant. Hearing the key in the door from downstairs, Steve closed the window and moved round to the side of the bed facing his front door, sitting on the edge, knee out in front of him.

He could hear Billy's loud footsteps as he approached, the other boy knowing what room was his due to seeing the light peeking out under the door, "Hey," Steve said softly as Billy entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Billy stepped towards him and smiled sadly, "Fuck Pretty Boy, Max told me your were hurt, but I didn't know it was this bad," He said getting angry.

Steve smiled tiredly, "I was having a smoke in the toilets and Tommy showed up. Took his anger out on me," He explained, "Robin is off sick and Max told me you were taking care of her mum."

The blonde looked even angrier, "I'll kill him... Yeah, yeah Neil, my dad, he had me stay home with Susan whilst he went to work she's feeling pretty rough."

"It's okay," Steve said softly.

"Fuck, Steve it's not," Billy protested coming to kneel in front of Steve and inspected the clearly swollen knee that was on view due to Steve wearing shorts, "They hurt you, baby," He stated coming to sit next to him on the bed, Steve blushing slightly at the term of endearment.

"Billy, it's just a split lip, cut temple, bruises, swollen knee and a burn okay? No broken ribs or any fractures. I've had worse," Steve insisted facing the other boy.

"What the fuck?" Billy asked, "What the fuck he burn you with?"

"My own cigarette he nabbed when I was trying to put it out," He laughed without any humour.

This only made Billy angrier, the taller boy gritting his teeth, "How come you're awake now, Steve? I was going to leave if you were asleep and weren't answering, I was going to come back in the morning," He said trying to calm down, softening his tone.

Steve looked down at his hands splayed out his lap, "Had a nightmare Billy, I was up for about half an hour before you came."

Billy inched closer to the brunette and gently drew him into a hug, the other boy almost in his lap and Billy's chin resting atop Steve's head, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Pretty Boy."

"It's fine," Steve mumbled against his chest, "I had a bad night yesterday too I just didn't have the energy to fight them off let alone get in any punches of my own."

"Next time I'm off school I'll call you, give me your number later, okay?" Billy asked and Steve nodded, "Want me to leave so you can sleep?"

He shook his head no but hesitated before answering, "Would, would you mind staying? It ugh might help me sleep better. I'd like it if you stayed for a while." Steve said embarrassed.

"I'll stay till 6am, okay? Neil gets up at eight so I need to be back before then so I don't get caught," Billy replied, Steve feeling him smiling.

Releasing Steve from the hug Billy helped him get back into bed and positioned comfortably before slipping off his own shoes and jacket, moving to get in beside Steve. Billy lay with Steve's head on his chest, one of the other boy's hands gripping his shirt loosely. Once the other boy was comfortable Billy turned off the light and wrapped his arm around Steve bringing him a little closer. They bid each other mumbled goodnights and when Steve was asleep Billy placed a soft kiss on his head, falling asleep not long after.

Steve didn't wake up till his alarm went off for school at 8am. He turned it off knowing he didn't need to be in school that day, registering that Billy had left as he said he would. Steve hadn't slept that well in months, it was nice. He relaxed back down into bed, not hearing the approaching footsteps, shocked when the door was flung open.

"Mum, dad?" He asked confused, not yet fully awake.


End file.
